Spin the Bottle
by Siriuslyanerd
Summary: I know its been done before but I still wanted to write this.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This story is not compliant to the universe in which the rest of my Harry Potter fanfictions take place in. Also, this is my first time with these parings so I just hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Ron, Draco, Lavender, and Blaise, were all seated it the living room of the Heads common room.

"I'm bored, what can we do?" Neville asked.

"We could play that muggle game 'Mione told us about. What was it, uh, spin the bottle?" Harry replied.

The rest of the room, some more reluctant than others, agreed to play, and so they move the furniture and Hermione summoned an empty bottle.

They placed the bottle in the middle and the game started, Hermione went first.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Neville. She moved to the middle of the circle and he followed, she quickly kissed him and they moved back to there seats.

Neville spun the bottle and it landed on Pansy. Neither of them looked very happy but they moved to the middle none the less. Eager to get this over with Pansy grabbed Neville's tie and crashed his lips onto hers. It took him about two seconds to realise what was happening, but when he did it surprised everyone. His hands slowly migrated to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, surprisingly they both seemed to be enjoying this a lot. After about a minute of the snogging in the of all of their friends before Draco cleared his throat loudly, causing them to jump apart. "Oi! Get a room." He said and they both blushed, but none the less when they sat back down, Pansy, instead of going back to her seat next to Draco, settled herself in Neville's lap, before spinning the bottle. It spun and landed on Neville.

"Oh no, that will not be happening again, we're just gonna skip Pansy." Blaise decided and grabbed the bottle to spin it. It landed on Hermione and they moved to the middle Hrrmio e pecked Blaise on the mouth and pulled away, but Blaise, who'd had a crush on her for a while now, pulled her back toward him with a grin. This didn't last quite as long as it had with Neville and Pansy, because it was much earlier that tongue started making an appearance. Harry broker it up with a shield charm that caused them to fly apart. But when these to were told to get a room they took the offer seriously and Blaise picked Hermione up piggy back and they went up to her dorm.

"Well I guess that makes it my turn." Harry said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Ginny. Hellokef up at the group and stood up grabbing Ginny's hand "We're just gonna go back to the Gryffindor tower with this one, that way you don't have to tell us to get a room." He smirked and picked Ginny up bridal style.

I guess that just leaves it at my turn then." Ron said quietly, as he spun the bottle. It landed on Lavender and without a single word he stood up and picked her up piggy back and left, probably to a brrom cupboard somewhere.

Neville and Pansy decided that they were bored with just sitting and waiting as everyone else left so they got up and walked out of the common room "We'll be in the Slytherin common room, if you need us ." Neville called over his shoulder.

"I guess that just leaves us." Draco said.

"Yeah, I guess." Luna said.

Before you could even blink they were right next to each other and Luna grabbed Draco green Slytherin tie and pulled him down to her level. Their lips crashed together and Draco's hands went immediately to her waist, as hers went around his neck, and into his hair. Soon they had gotten up and moved onto the couch where Luna read Draco a cute little story about a night and a princess, while running her hand through his hair as he laid his head in her lap, his favorite part was at the end when the night saved the princess and was rewarded with a kiss, which Luna acted out for him by leaning down and planting a kiss on his lips.

 **A\N: And they lived happily ever after! I hope you enjoyed this. Bye nerds!**


	2. NOTICE

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be taking down this story and reposting it on another account. It should be up with all the updates and changes that I previously told you guys about in my bio soon. I can't say when as I am not sure but the new account is currently under Loading Plz Weight, soon to be changed to Siriuslyanerd. I love you all! I hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
